Forbidden Love
by marvel23
Summary: Vali Lokison is a trickster, just like his father. What happens when Astrid Thorsdottir falls in love with him?
1. Vali

'_Maybe our worlds were kept apart for a reason' Jane Foster_

Vali Lokison, a trickster, the exact image of his father. Everyone always watched his every move. Waiting to see wether he would turn out like his father. But his father didn't mind if he played tricks or not, in fact Loki taught his son how to be better. Vali's magic had improved vastly from when he first discovered he had the gift. At this moment he was wearing electric blue, black and gold clothes with his hair slicked back. He smirked as his victim slowly opened the door to their room... SPLAT! A large amount of green slime landed on a now enraged Thor "LOKI!" He roared, then "VALI!" Vali stepped back and seemed to ripple out of existence. At that moment Loki turned the corner, impeccable as ever, "What is it now..." Then he started chuckling "My, my how did you get covered slime?" Thor turned red with anger "Either you or your son played a prank on me!" Loki turned and his eyes flashed green, so he could see his son then smirked. "I'm sorry Thor but why did you come to the conclusion Vali or myself did this? After all he is nowhere to be seen!" Vali was doubled over with silent laughter at the look on Thor's face. He huffed and stomped away down the corridor. "I think you can come out now, Vali." He materialised leaning on a column, guffawing at Thor's expense. "Ha ha! Father did you see, his armour and cloak was simply COVERED in the stuff!" Loki had a wry smile on his face, "What was that peculiar mixture?" Vali's eyes shone with glee. "Horse manure and some other chemicals and nasty stuff!"

Author note: My first fanfic! Don't worry I'll update regularly. This was a intro to Vali Lokison, next chapter there'll be some Astrid Thorsdottir. What did you think of the slime? Please Please Pleeeeeease review. Oh and disclaimer I don't own thor or loki.


	2. Astrid

_'This thing... I like it! Another!'_ Thor

Astrid looked up from her book about weaponry and tactics in battle when Thor stormed onto the sparring area. "ASTRID!" He roared, and she jumped up and quickly picked up her long, sharp rapier. Thor wasn't holding Mjolnir, instead a huge black sword. Astrid gulped "um dad, why are you angry?"  
Thor grumbled, "because that insolent boy Vali, covered me in slime!" Astrid stifled a laugh, "but then father spar with Sif or Fandral! I have to go to my room." and she stepped around him, and headed for her room.  
"Slime!" she giggled to herself " I wonder why my father ensured that I never meet this 'Vali'?" just then she collided with a young man running from something. He grabbed her hand, she felt a softness that her father could never have achieved. He smelled of peppermint! "Come!" He said in a urgent, yet humorous tone. "unless you want to get hacked to pieces by Fandral!" Astrid started running alongside him. "why would Fandral want to hack you to pieces?" The boy smirked "cause I died his hair!" Astrid gasped. "Wait! You're... Vali!"

**Authors note:  
So they meet! Finally some romance! Please read and review! I don't own Thor or Loki**


	3. Spark

_"Magic's just science we don't understand yet." Arthur C. Clarke._

Vali looked curiously at the girl who had just gasped his name. He smiled and gave a bow.

"Yes indeed, Vali at you service, Lady…?"

"Astrid, Astrid Thorsdottir."

"Lady Astrid Thordottir." Then Thor's booming voice came from the end of the hall.

"ASTRID!" He stormed towards them and picked up Vali. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING…"

"Thor," A smooth voice interjected, "and as always, a pleasure, Lady Astrid. Now _**Put My Son Down."**_ The last four words had a curious ring to them. Thor grudgingly put Vali down but not before giving him a chilling glare. "Stay AWAY from Astrid!" Vali turned to Loki, "What was that about?" Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor's daughter Astrid is his 'pride and joy' and," Here his voice dropped to imitate Thor, "She shouldn't be tainted by the likes of Vali." Then, he grinned, "But **I** don't forbid you going to see her!"

**Authors note- I think this story's going well! What do you think? REVIEW! Disclaimer. I don't own Thor or Loki.**


	4. Fire

'_Well I guess that's worth a look.' Loki_

Vali concealed himself in shadows as he crept to the more 'respectable' side of the palace. As he passed Thor's room he made a face and digging around in his satchel, splattered some slime onto the door. He snickered to himself 'ha! That'll teach him not to mess with a son of Loki!' Then he moved on to a smaller version of Thor's door and quickly slipped inside. Astrid was humming a tune while brushing her hair. Vali thought for a moment, and then decided she must be preparing for the feast tonight. He smiled bitterly, if he went he would be treated with suspicion and stop talking when he was around. He coughed lightly. Astrid turned "oh Biorn… Vali!" He smiled lightly "Yes Lady Astrid, I believe our conversation was interrupted." Astrid looked sheepish " Yes, thanks to my overprotective father." Then Vali had an idea. "Astrid, do you want to go to the feast today?" She sighed "No! Everyone gets drunk and idiotic." Vali smiled "Then come meet me at the palace gardens at 6 o'clock. It doesn't matter if you don't come. Far vel, Lady Astrid." He waved his hand and he was gone. Astrid ran forward and found that in his place was a light green rose.

**Authors note: I'll post another chapter straight after this. Far vel means goodbye in Norse in case you were wondering. Fairfarren all! Disclaimer. I don't own Thor or Loki**


	5. The Meeting

_Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!_**Tony Stark.**

Astrid hurried down the corridor, her hair was in ringlets and her dress was a deep sea blue. She stopped in front of the great hall, where the feast was and peaked inside. Thor in the middle of a huge crowd with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif at his side. Loki was surveying the crowd from a shadowed corner, then is eyes flashed towards her. She quickly ducked out of sight, then ran out the door. Loki smirked, it seemed his son had gained favor with Astrid.

Astrid slid into the palace gardens, her heart in her throat, wondering whether Vali was here or not. Then he dropped down from a tree, she shrieked then covered her mouth. "Don't do that!" she hissed, "Hasn't your mother taught you manners…" She covered her mouth when she realized what she said, "I'm sorry Vali, I didn't think…" He held up his hand and his green eyes flashed, "don't, you'll just make it worse." They walked in silence for a while then he broke the silence, " I thought you weren't coming." Astrid blinked, surprised. "So you really did want me to come?" Vali shuffled his feet, "Well… Yeah. My father goes to feasts 'cause he doesn't care what people think of him. But I just hang out in the library or the gardens." His face brightened. "Oh yeah! I want to give you something." He waved his hand and something appeared in it. He pressed it into her hand. "Open it when you get to your room. And meet me here tomorrow." He hesitated, then quickly hugged her. He then disappeared back to his quarters, leaving her shocked.


	6. Breakfast

'_Our dearest friend banished! Loki on the throne! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?__' _**Fandral**

Astrid sat with a thump on her bed, staring at her hand. She was afraid of what she might find if she opened it. She tentatively uncurled her fingers, and then gasped. It was a beautiful deep green emerald necklace, with flecks of red in it. She undid the clasp and slipped it around her neck. Astrid walked up to her mirror and put her hands to her mouth. It seemed to shine wherever you looked at it, with no flaws and each time it looked like something new. As she fell asleep, her fingers were curled around the necklace with a contented smile on her face.

The next morning at breakfast, while she was eating, she felt someone staring at her. It turned out to be three people, Thor was staring at her necklace, as well as Loki, whose eyebrows were raised, and Frigga who seemed to be crying. Odin was simply eating his breakfast. Astrid put down the spoon she was eating with and furrowed her brows, "What?" Thor's voice rumbled like thunder (unsurprisingly) "Where did you get that necklace?" Loki at the same time exclaimed "It's flawless!" Frigga chokingly said "It… It looks like Vali's birthday present to Loki!" Astrid swallowed guiltily and looked down at the necklace. "Um… Well…" She was saved, by Vali coming down for some food. Everyone's faces turned to him instead. Vali NEVER came down when others were eating, but he sat down next to Loki like it was perfectly normal and started stuffing his face. Thor frowned "What are you doing?" Vali's mouth was full of food so it came out like "iff fuff fuffry." Loki whacked the back of his head. "Clear your mouth before you talk Vali!" Vali swallowed, then said indignantly, "Can't anyone come down and eat just because they're hungry?" Vali glanced across to Astrid then widened his eyes at the necklace. Astrid saw this then hurriedly motioned 'eat fast! Meet in garden' Then within 10 minutes finished the food on her plate, then hurried out the door. 5 minutes later, Vali got up, excused himself and walked out the door. Odin looked up at 3 bewildered faces. "Did I miss something?"

**Author's Note:**

**Longest chapter EVER! And Cliffhanger! Odin's funny, don't you think? PLEAAAAASE Review and DISCLAIMER: I own no one but Astrid and Vali. (But I wish I owned Loki! And Thor! And basically everyone in the Marvel Universe!)**


	7. The Garden

'_A good garden may have some weeds'___**Thomas Fuller**

Astrid sat on a bench in the garden, underneath a pink and white cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Vali stepped out of the shadows and approached her, his footsteps silent on the fallen petals. Astrid turned and smiled at him "Thanks for the save back at breakfast! Everyone was asking me about the necklace." Vali slid on to the bench next to her, "Does this mean you like it?" Astrid nudged him with her shoulder, "Do you think I'd be wearing it if I didn't?" Vali grinned, "Well I don't know, I mean who can understand children from the house of Thor?" Astrid pretended to look hurt, "Oh! Well who can understand tricksters from the house of Loki?" They smiled at each other and continued like this for some time until Astrid complained that she was hungry and Vali agreed vehemently. He got up and walked over to the apple tree and plucked two ripe red apples. As he handed one to Astrid, their fingers brushed and Astrid blushed and looked away while Vali snatched his hand back and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He sat back down on the bench and for a few minutes there was only the sound of munching apples. After they finished, Astrid looked down then leaned over onto Vali. He stiffened, then relaxed against her. This is how Thor found them; he burst into the clearing, with Loki clearly trying to stop him but to no success. Thor's eyes bulged when he saw Vali and Astrid leaning on each other. He almost roared the question, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Loki sighed and massaged his forehead. "Thor, honestly, if you weren't Odin's son I would seriously mistake you for an ape. All they wanted was privacy." Thor wrenched a surprised Vali away from Astrid and dumped him ungraciously on the ground. Loki helped his son up and shook his head, "You should have chosen a better hiding spot." Vali sighed, "That's the end of me seeing Astrid." Thor grabbed Astrid's hand and marched away. As he passed Loki and Vali, he turned and growled, "You two stay AWAY from Astrid!" Loki put his hand to his chest, "What, me as well? Don't tell me you don't trust me!" Thor narrowed his eyes and pointed a warning finger then turned away. Astrid mouthed 'Save me!' Then they vanished into the castle.

**Author note: **

**Alright now that is done! And Thor has separated the couple! Review Review Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Astrid or Vali.**


	8. The Plan

'_It is better to know some of the questions than all of the answers'_** James Thurber**

Vali flopped onto his bed, "AAAAAAH!" He yelled at the air. Loki sat on the bed patiently waiting for Vali to vent his anger, "Vali… If you think I'm going to say 'oh move on, there are other girls. I WON'T. Don't lose Astrid, Vali. You won't find another." Although Loki was looking at Vali severely, his eyes where murky, as if staring off into a different place. Then his eyesight focused again, making him look sharp, like an eagle. "That is why I'm going to help you."

As Vali hid behind one of the column near Astrid's room, he noticed there was a guard. Just as his father had anticipated. Loki gave the signal, and then made a clone of Vali run out from behind the column, shouting and being, well, annoying! The guard shouted with surprise, then gave chase to 'Vali'. Loki walked out from the column and into Thor's room to distract him. Vali darted out and slipped into Astrid's room. She was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out and hitting her pillow. "_Astrid" _ He whispered, "Astrid, quick!" She jerked up, then seeing Vali, flung her arms around him. "Oh, Vali!" She sobbed, "Father is going to make sure I never come out of my room except for training and eating! And a guard will always make sure you don't come near me!" Vali patted her back comfortingly. "It's ok. We're going to hide in Loki's room. Well actually, like a small room that you get into by pulling on one of the books on Loki's bookcase. Loki and I will bring food as well, and there's a bed and a toilet… We need to go quickly!" He got up and peeked out the door. "Get the stuff you need, then follow me!" Astrid shoved a book and some clothes in to a small bag then ran with Vali out the door.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated! No ideas lately… Secret passage from bookcase, to cliché but classy too. REVIEW! They keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Vali and Astrid.**


End file.
